Tierra-199999
Realidad La Tierra-199999 tiene todas las características de nuestra realidad: los mismos países, mismas personalidades, y muchos de los mismos acontecimientos históricos. Sin embargo, también contiene muchas adiciones de ficción que han transformado la historia mundial y su desarrollo. Tecnología super-avanzada, y la interferencia de las razas no humanas, prepara el escenario para un entorno de ciencia ficción. Una agencia policial multinacional en forma de S.H.I.E.L.D ha sido creado como resultado de estas cosas. Un selecto grupo de personas también han aparecido que están más que humana, preparando el escenario para un mundo con superhéroes y villanos. Superhéroes y villanos La tradición de utilizar identidades disfrazados para luchar (o cometer) el mal había existido por mucho tiempo en este mundo, primero por el Capitán América en la década de 1940 y luego por Iron Man en los tiempos modernos. Principales héroes de la Tierra-199999 del (los que se involucran en la mayoría de los eventos importantes) son Iron Man, Thor, Capitán América, Hulk, ex- agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Black Widow/Viuda Negra y Hawkeye/Ojo de Halcón. Estos héroes constituyen los Vengadores; primer equipo de superhéroes del mundo. Hay héroes "a nivel urbano", así, como Daredevil, Spider-Man, Luke Cage, Iron Fist, Jessica Jones entre otros. Por supuesto, como era de esperar en un universo con superhéroes, habría inevitablemente tener el crimen y el mal, y este universo no es la excepción, Loki, Abominación, A.I.M, Hydra, Thanos y Ultron son un ejemplo. Línea del tiempo Antes del Siglo XX 13,800,000,000 AC * Antes de Que el universo se Creara de una Explosión, había seis singularidades. Estos se abrieron y su gran resultado de Bang creó el universo. Los seis continuación compacta en pepitas primordiales que llegó a ser conocido como las Gemas del Infinito.1 80,000,000 AC *Nace Ego.[2] 2,500,000 AC 5700 AC 2988 AC * Ocurre la Convergencia 964 DC * nace Thor Odinson por Odin Borson 965 DC 1014 * Los Kree y los Nova Corp Tienen una pelea que dura mil años 1316 1409 1876 Siglo XX 1914 1917 * Nace Howard Stark 1918 * Joseph Rogers muere de Gas Mostaza cuando Servia en la infanteria 107 * En Broonklyn, Nace Steven Rogers por Joseph y Sarah Rogers. 1924 1930 1933 1936 1939 * Howard Stark funda Industrias Stark 1940 1941 1942 1943 1943-1945 1945 1946 1947 1949 1950 1953 1954 1963 1964 1967 * Anton Vanko es acusado de espionaje * Nace Ivan Vanko por Anton Vanko. 1968 * Nace James Rhodes 1969 * Nace Bruce Banner 1970 * Nace Anthony Stark por Howard y Maria Stark 1972 1973 1974 1975 1978 1979 1980 * Peter Quill Nace 1981 1984 * Natasha Romanoff 1987 1988 1989 1990 1991 Diciembre 16 * 1992 1993 1995 1998 1999 Diciembre 31 * Siglo XXI 2000 Enero 1 * Día del año nuevo llega 3 2001 * nace Peter Parker 2004 2005 2010 2011 2012 * Batalla En Nueva York ** 2013 2014 2015 * Batalla En Sokovia ** 2016 2017 2018 * Batalla En Wakanda ** 2023 * Han Pasado 5 Años después de que la mitad del Universo desapareciera. * Atraco al tiempo ** Rogers, Stark, Lang y Banner Viajan al año 2012 en busca de la gema de la mente, del tiempo y de la mente. * Batalla En la Tierra ** 2024 Películas Saga del Infinito Fase 1 * Iron Man (2008) * The Incredible Hulk (2008) * Iron Man 2 (2010) * Thor (2011) * Captain America: The First Avenger (2011) * The Avengers (2012) Fase 2 * Iron Man 3 (2013) * Thor: The Dark World (2013) * Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) * Guardianes de la Galaxia (2014) * Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) * Ant-Man (2015) Fase 3 * Captain America: Civil War (2016) * Doctor Strange (2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 2 (2017) * Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017) * Thor: Ragnarok (2017) * Black Panther (2018) * Avengers: Infinity War (2018) * Ant-Man and the Wasp (2018) * Captain Marvel (2019) * Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) Saga intitulada Fase 4 #Black Widow (2020) #Eternals (2020) #Shang-chi: y la leyenda de los 10 anillos (2021) #Doctor Strange: in the multiverso of madnees (2021) #Spider-Man 3 (2021) #Thor: Love and Thunder (2021) Fase 5 #Deadpool 3 (2022) #Pantera Negra II (2022) #Ant Man 3 (2022) #Los 4 Fantásticos (2022) #Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 3 (2023) Sin Desarrollar y/o Canceladas * Marvel's Inhumans (2018) * War Machine * Captain Britain * Dark Avengers * Ironheart * Iron Man 4 * The Incredible Hulk 2 * Captain America 4 * Namor * Nova * Nick Fury * Nighthawk Marvel One-Shots * The Consultant (2011) * A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to Thor's Hammer (2011) * Item 47 (2012) * Agent Carter (2013) * All Hail the King (2014) Series de televisión ABC * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (2013-) * Marvel's Agent Carter (2015-2016) * Marvel's Inhumans (2017) Netflix * Marvel's Daredevil ''(2015-2018)' * ''Marvel's Jessica Jones ''(2015-2018)' * Marvel's Luke Cage (2016-2018) * Marvel's Iron Fist (2017-2018) * Marvel's The Defenders (2017) *Marvel's The Punisher (2017-2019) Hulu *Marvel's Runaways (2017-) Freeform *Marvel's Cloak and Dagger (2018-) Disney+ Fase 4 * Marvel's Falcon & Winter Soldier (2020) * Marvel's WandaVision (2021) * Marvel's Loki (2021) * Marvel's Hawkeye (2021) * Marvel's Ms. Marvel * Marvel's She Hulk * Marvel's Moon Knight Series indeterminadas y/o canceladas * Marvel's Most Wanted (TBA) * Marvel's New Warriors (TBA) * ''Serie de Televisión protagonizadas por superheroinas * Serie de Televisión de comedia '' No-Canónicas * Team Thor (2016) * Team Thor: Part 2 (2017) * Watch the Game (2017) * Team Darryl (2018) * Marvel's What If (2021) '''Cómics' *Iron Man: I Am Iron Man! (2010) *Iron Man 2: Public Identity (2010) *Iron Man 2: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2010) **Iron Man 2: Nick Fury: Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Iron Man 2: Black Widow: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. **Iron Man 2: Phil Coulson: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. *Captain America: The First Vengance (2011) *The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week (2012) *The Avengers Prelude: Black Widow Strikes (2012) *Iron Man 2 Adaptation (2012) *Iron Man 3 Prelude (2013) *Thor: The Dark World Prelude (2013) *Thor Adaptation (2013) *The Avengers Adaptation (2014) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier Infinite Comic (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy Prelude (2014) *Guardians of the Galaxy Prequel Infinite Comic (2014) *Avengers: Age of Ultron Prelude - This Scepter'd Isle (2015) *Ant-Man Prelude (2015) *Ant-Man - Scott Lang: Small Time (2015) *Jessica Jones (2015) *Captain America: Civil War Prelude Infinite Comic (2016) *Captain America: Civil War Prelude (2016) **Iron Man 3 Adaptation (2015) **Captain America: The Winter Soldier Adaptation (2016) *Doctor Strange Prelude (2016) *Doctor Strange Prelude - The Zealot (2016) *Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 Prelude (2017) *Spider-Man: Homecoming Prelude (2017) *Thor: Ragnarok Prelude (2017) **The Incredible Hulk Adaptation (2017) **Thor: The Dark World Adaptation (2017) * Black Panther Prelude (2017) *Avengers: Infinity War Prelude (2018) *Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (2018) *Captain Marvel Prelude (2018) *Avengers: Endgame Prelude (2018) *Spider-Man: Far From Home (2019) Referencias # ↑ Guardianes de la Galaxia # Categoría:Tierra-199999 Categoría:Realidades Categoría:Realidades de la Edad Moderna